Una Falsa Ilusión
by Chionne I
Summary: Trataba por todos los medios de ignorar una naciente necesidad de agarrarse a algo para no caer, no caer en un gran vacío. Pero tal vez había encontrado lo que necesitaba, algo a lo cual aferrarse, aunque sea una falsa ilusión. KaixYuriy Aclaracion dentro


Basado en Beyblade

Aclaración: Tala: Yuriy, Tyson: Takao, Mariah: Mao

2da alcaracion: **Este fic no es mío**, es de **Neu-Chan **y le agradezo que me haya permitido subirlo en mi cuenta para compartirlo.

"" diálogos

_''pensamientos_

* * *

**UNA FALSA ILUSIÓN**

**capítulo único.**

No iba a ser un día normal, lo podía sentir en cada leve movimiento de viento meciendo sus plomos cabellos y estremeciendo la pajilla que tenía en los labios. Hasta cierto punto le daba curiosidad saber que pasaría, pero era una curiosidad que fácilmente podía suprimir... tanto entrenamiento no había sido en vano.

Una de las más grandes verdades, uno de los pilares qué tenía fijo en su vida era el rencor que sentía por Boris y su abuelo. Era cierto que le habían arrebatado su niñez, amigos, juegos infantiles, hasta la calidez y la facilidad de transmitir sentimientos, pero de algún modo esos robos no eran la razón del odio que sentía casi por instinto sino que constituyeran el BeyBlade su vida, en lo primordial de su existencia; pero ahora no podía hacer nada: ganar lo era todo, no existía lo llamado equipo y más ahora que estaba con "compañeros" que pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque eso realmente ya no importaba. Dejó de importar hace mucho... como casi todo. O por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar, trataba por todos los medios de ignorar una naciente necesidad de agarrarse a algo para no caer, no caer en un gran vacío.

Sin embargo, ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente constantemente era la reciente beybatalla que había librado contra Ray. Tenía que admitir que le había dado mucha batalla, sin embargo, lo había vencido y ahora tenía la seguridad de que podría vencer a Takao.

"Kai" no abrió los ojos, ni respondió, no necesitaba que lo molestasen en este momento; realmente eran muy pocos los minutos en los que conseguía paz. No estar solo, porque estaba casi solo todo el tiempo y hasta cierto punto no veía diferencia entre estar solo o acompañado y más con su nuevo equipo. "Kai, tenemos que hablar" otra vez esa molestosa voz. Acaso no podía sólo irse? No, sabía que no, el dueño de esa voz no se iba a ir, hasta hablar. "La batalla con Ray no fue tan fácil como lo hiciste parecer y más... por tus sentimientos hacia Ray"

Kai no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente las orbes azules de su compañero de equipo. Sus facciones no traslucían todo el mar de sentimientos que había en su ser; eran las de siempre, del frío e insensible Kai Hiwatari.

"¿No lo niegas?"

"No"

"Qué patético" comentó con desdén, mientras volteaba para irse, pero antes de girarse complemente la impasible voz de Kai le detuvo.

"¿Por qué patético?"

"..." le había sorprendido mucho que Kai quisiera continuar la conversación.

"Yuriy respóndeme"

"Por muchas razones... por debilidad" le dijo con tono claro, sin atisbo de duda.

"¿Debilidad?" replicó con burla, con un gesto semejante a una sonrisa.

"Sí"

Kai volvió a su imperturbable rostro, se levantó y se puso a pocos pasos de Yuriy.

"¿Qué te guste alguien es una debilidad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces tu también eres débil"

Yuriy se sorprendió y abrió la boca para contradecir lo dicho por Kai, pero un fuerte viento sopló, moviendo a su paso cabellos rojos y plomos. Yuriy cerró la boca y se quedó simplemente parado ahí, devolviendo la mirada lila de Kai.

"¿No me contradices?" Yuriy no se movió "Me he dado cuenta de tus constantes miradas y acechos"

"Eso no cambiaría nada" el muchacho de ojos azules rompió el contacto visual, desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a perderse entre nubes y colores amarillos y anaranjados.

"Tienes razón, nada cambia, pero aceptas que también eres débil y vulnerable" dijo casi indiferentemente.

"Bien Kai, sí me gustas" la voz de Yuriy era dura y molesta.

Kai comenzó a caminar, obviando la frase. Ya había perdido lo interesante. Una fría mano se posó en su brazo, deteniendo su marcha. Kai se detuvo, pero no volteó el rostro.

"¿Quieres que continúe? ¿Quieres que te demuestre hasta que punto soy de débil?" Kai no respondió pero encaró a Yuriy, esperando que siga, pero su compañero lo miró con los ojos cargados de frialdad, ya no había dureza ni enfado, sólo desinterés y hielo líquido; de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.

Se devolvieron la mirada mutua y fijamente por largos minutos, esperando que el otro ceda primero. Pero de repente la boca de Yuriy se tornó en una sonrisa mala y sin darle tiempo a para retroceder, se pegó a su rostro y unió sus labios con los de Kai, manteniendo la extraña sonrisa, aún teniendo los ojos abiertos.

Kai abrió más los ojos sorprendido pero no se movió, sólo siguió viendo su reflejo en los azules ojos de Yuiry, sintiendo su cálida boca cubriendo sus labios. Casi involuntariamente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, devolviendo un poco del aprisionante beso.

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos desconfiado y se separó bruscamente, rompiendo el contacto.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" dijo entre molesto y sorprendido. Muchas veces había pensado en profanar esa boca virgen a fuerza, _'¿Que Kai me devolviera el beso? Es una de dos, está tramando algo o... ¿le había gustado?'_

"Nada" respondió fríamente, mientras otra vez se acercaba a Yuriy, salvando los pocos centímetros que los separaban y volviendo a besarse.

Tal vez había encontrado lo que necesitaba, algo a lo cual aferrarse, aunque sea una falsa ilusión. Tal vez podía usar a su compañero y tratar de olvidar los sentimientos estúpidos por Ray... sólo tal vez.

La sorpresa de Yuriy se incrementó. Bastantes preguntas se le cruzaban confusamente mientras miraba muy de cerca los cerrados ojos de Kai y sentía como le invadía suavemente su boca, casi expertamente. Sus brazos estaban inertes a sus costados mientras que las de su compañero estaban vagando deliciosamente por toda su espalda.

"¿¿Kai!!" una sorprendida voz hizo que los muchachos se separaran. Vieron a un grupo de Beyluchadores a pocos metros de ellos: los White Tigers X. Todos se veían sorprendidos, incluso Mao había dado un pequeño grito y se había pegado al brazo de Ray, mientras este mostraba una mirada incrédula, viendo al imperturbable Kai.

_'¿Ahora qué harás Kai?'_ Yuriy comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la salida del parque, pasando entre los otros y portando una sonrisa, que se agrandó medianamente cuando sintió los seguros pasos de Kai detrás de sí. Pronto Kai se puso a su misma altura. "¿Adónde quieres ir?"

"Da igual" le respondió Kai, mientras agilizaba el paso.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras andaban, el sol se había ocultado totalmente, dando paso a algunas estrellas perdidas.

Después de varias calles, se alzó el imponente edificio del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Kai siguió maquinalmente a Yuriy a través de los largos corredores hacia la habitación del chico de cabellos rojos. Pronto llegaron a la habitación y ambos entraron, aún en total silencio. Yuriy dejó pasar a Kai y se quedó con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una pared, a un costado de la puerta. Kai permaneció cerca.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Yuriy, buscando la mirada de Kai.

"¿En cuestión a qué?"

"Ray"

"Ray no importa" le contestó con la voz carente de emoción o preocupación, pero reflejando en los ojos cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida a Yuriy.

"¿Entonces por qué sientes pesar?" Yuriy lanzó una carcajada de burla.

"... No sé..."

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el leve ruido del tráfico. La penumbra invadía el cuarto, Yuriy no se había molestado en prender las luces.

Miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por ambos chicos. Hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

"...Confía en mí"

De repente todo el ruido exterior se detuvo para ambos, sólo estaba la petición flotando en el cuarto.

Kai se acercó lentamente y apoyó una mano a un lado de Yuriy, acercando su rostro. Quedó a pocos centímetros de él cuando comenzó a hablar en apenas un murmullo.

"No me gusta sentir. He tratado por todos los medios de estar vacío de sentimientos, por eso Ray debe no importar, pero importa"_ 'como tú'_

"Débil"

"Lo sé" respondió mientras se acercaba para atrapar los labios de Yuriy pero él volteó el rostro, dando Kai el beso en la mejilla "¿Ahora qué te pasa?"

"Quiero que me aclares algo"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Con qué fin quieres usarme?"

Kai ocultó su sorpresa, comenzando a dar breves besos al cuello del otro muchacho ruso.

"¿Importa?"

_'No. No importa, porque yo también te estoy utilizando'_

"¿Cómo va a ser esto'?" preguntó Yuriy mientras levantaba el rostro para dar más libertad a las caricias que Kai daba a su cuello.

"Sin amor"

"Sin preguntas, ni reclamos"

"Sólo compañía"

"¿Usándonos mutuamente?"

"Sí"

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

"Hasta que sea necesario"

* * *

Bien se que debería de haber ya actualizado pero no puedo por algunos problemas tecnicos jaja, en fin, aclaro que esta historia NO es mía, me dejaron ponerla, y le doy todo el credito a Neu-Chan porque ella lo escribió, y me dejó subirla, este fic es muy especial para mi porque fue el primer fic que leí en toda mi vida, hace algunos añitos ya, y fue KaixYuriy, este junto con otro fic que es de enesita, me encarrilaron al yaoi y al mundo de fanfiction, y me pusieron en las filas del KaixYuriy xD, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado. Nos vemos!.


End file.
